Playing in the Shadows
by Avirra
Summary: A little late night pillow talk. Sort of. Written for the 'Challenge Within the Other Challenges'.


Written for the 'Challenge Within the Other Challenges'. Assignment was Valentines Challenge #18.

Featured Characters : Jennifer Jareau and David Rossi

Prompts (all used) : Candy hearts, Chocolate syrup, A dozen red roses, Edible panties/underpants, 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight (by Elton John)', 'I Wanna Sex You Up (by Color Me Badd)'

* * *

**Playing in the Shadows**

_"Sometimes you just want the comfort of knowing that somebody really does care about you (even if they show it in peculiar ways)."_ Cara Lockwood

"You're restless tonight."

"I can't help it, Rossi."

The chuckle beside her in the dark was light, but wry.

"J.J., we're in bed together. I think that entitles you to use my first name."

"You have a very peculiar sense of humor. Would you prefer Dave or David?"

"At least two of my exes would agree with you on my supposed sense of humor. Dave works."

"Fine. Dave it is. So, can you think of a way to get my mind off of everything?"

"I believe we are both a bit too tired for anything physical, so how about a mind game?"

A light snort had come out at the mention of physical, then a sigh at the thought of a game. Rossi gave her a light nudge.

"You want a distraction? It's the best I can offer right now."

"Sorry. I made the request and then I got moody. Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"How about we break the rules?"

"What rules?"

"About profiling each other. Well, not so much me profiling you and you me - but the two of us profiling the others."

"Okay. Sure. What are we profiling?"

"Let's pick a holiday."

"A non-kid holiday."

"Fine. Uhmm. Valentine's Day. That's not designed for kids."

"Alright, Dave. So, what about Valentine's?"

"Let's start off with music. I give you a name, past or present - you give them a Valentine theme song."

"A theme song?"

The giggle that came out at that thought brought a smile to Rossi's face. So far, so good.

"Derek."

"Okay. I know this one. That song he was dancing to at the club two weeks ago. Color Me Badd, 'I Wanna Sex You Up'.

"Appropriate. Hotch."

"Ow - a hard one. Uhmmm - Chicago. 'I've Been Searching So Long'."

"You're good at this. Penelope?"

"Pen's a hugger. Let's go with Elton John, 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight?'. Sound likely?"

"Sounds perfect. Reid?"

"I hope he wouldn't take this the wrong way, but U2, 'I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For'."

"I can't help but think he'd agree. Strauss?"

"Not that I'd give this answer in her hearing range, but The Zombies, 'She's Not There'."

Rossi was silent for a minute, then J.J. realized he was humming the tune to himself.

"Okay, I'll buy that. Emily?"

"Beatles, 'Long and Winding Road'."

"That one didn't take you long. Okay - part two."

"Please? No more songs?"

"No more songs. I'll name something you might associate with Valentine's and you tell me the most and least likely to give that thing to someone else."

"Sounds tricky, but go ahead."

"A lace corset."

"Most likely? Penelope. Least? Hotch."

"Less likely than Reid?"

"I think so. Next."

"A dozen roses."

"Hm. Most likely? You or Reid. Least likely? Strauss."

"Candy hearts."

"Those little candies with words on them?"

"Yes."

"Most likely? Kevin. Least likely would be Emily."

"Edible underwear?"

"Derek and Reid - I think you can figure out which category they belong in."

Another chuckle came out at that.

"I think I have that sorted. Chocolate syrup?"

"Penelope. Least likely . . . probably -"

"Shhh. I think I heard something."

J.J. went silent, moving as close to Rossi as she could, torn between panic and hope. Footsteps. Mumbled words that couldn't be made out. Then a sudden resounding cracking noise just as the door opened wide. Derek was standing in the door as Reid slipped in, gun drawn and ready.

Derek quickly looked over the scene. Both J.J. and Rossi looked the worse for wear from their kidnapping, but neither of them seemed in immediate need of medical aid. For which he sincerely thanked any and all powers that be as Derek keyed his mike.

"Hotch – we've found them."

Reid had already put away his gun and retrieved the key from the chest near the door that Rossi had directed him to. Unlocking J.J.'s cuffs from the heavy metal headboard first, he was looking from one to the other with a mixture of concern and relief.

"How are you guys? It took us awhile to find the trail, but Garcia managed to get a trace on one of his calls."

Rubbing her wrists now that they were freed, J.J. sat up and smiled.

"In desperate need of a good meal and a hot shower, but just bruised and sore, Spence."

Flashing her a grin as he continued unlocking Rossi's cuffs, Reid sobered when Rossi moved his head and the blood stain on the pillow showed. Figuring what made Reid hesitate, Rossi just gave a tight smile.

"Alright – I may or may not have a slight concussion. Bastard hit me with something. But I have to agree with J.J. – well, except that I'd like to add some aspirin to the list of what I really need."

Derek came over, offering J.J. a hand up.

"Just heard from Hotch. House is clear, so let's get the hell out of here."

"No argument from me. Oh, Dave?"

"Yes, J.J.?"

"Thanks for helping keep my mind off all this."

"My pleasure."


End file.
